


Eren Yeager, Will You Marry Me?

by examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren comes home to find his living room covered in flowers with a letter on the coffee table.</p><p>Day 2: Cherry blossoms/flowers.<br/>Modern AU. The one where Levi proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren Yeager, Will You Marry Me?

Exhausted from the heat of the day, Eren returned home from grocery shopping with a relieved sigh. Craving a cold drink and to be in his boyfriend’s arms.  
As he pushed the front door open, expecting to hear Levi in the kitchen around this time, he was greeted instead with silence.  
Eren dropped his bags by the door, pushing forward through the apartment. It was very odd to have complete silence in the apartment.  
“Levi?” He called.

As he entered the living room, he was greeted with bouquets of flowers everywhere. All along the floor, on the sofa, on the bookshelves. The room was covered, except for the coffee table where a single page was placed.  
“What the…” Eren breathed, completely taken aback.  
He picked up the paper, realising it was a letter from the missing man himself.

It read…  
“Dear Eren,  
You came into my life seven years ago, and my life has never been the same since. At first, you were just the brat who drove me mad. And over time you became my love. I won’t say I can’t imagine life without you, because I can. And its a sad, tragic, and painful life to imagine. It shatters my heart to think about it, that’s why I want to ask you if you’d do me the honour of staying in my life til death do us part.  
Eren Jaeger, will you marry me?  
Levi ”

Tears began streaming down Eren’s face, his heart overflowing with adoration for his, boyfriend..no fiancé?? He hadn’t given his answer yet, technically. As he turned around, Levi stood in the doorway looking to Eren expectantly.

“So?”

“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever spoken to me without cursing.” He replied with a teary eyed smiled as he walked to Levi, wrapping his arms around the others waist.  
“You haven’t answered my question” he remarked with an equally teary smile, looking up to the other.

“Have I not?” Eren leaned in and pressed a kiss to Levi’s lips, catching his bottom lip gently. The shorter man leaned in contentedly. As the kiss broke, the two were in their own little bubble, as they rested against each other. Levi rested his head against Eren’s chest as Eren rested his chin above the others head. “Ofcourse my answer is yes.”

“Too right, brat.” Levi replied with a smirk, tightening his arms around his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! 
> 
> my tumblr is mynarutomind


End file.
